


Hope and Broken Love

by itscalledtrust



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscalledtrust/pseuds/itscalledtrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: What if there had been no curses, no distant lands without magic?<br/>What if Regina had been killed on the day of her execution? There would be no Storybrooke, no curses, and best of all, Snow and Charming would have their daughter. It’s been 18 years since the birth of Snow White and Prince Charming’s Daughter, Emma Swan, and not only is their little girl all grown up, but she’s in love. But happy endings are not all they seem to be, and sometimes they can spin off course in the blink of an eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, here is my first multichapter fanfiction. I’m hoping this goes well. I’ve had this idea for a little while and haven’t gotten to writing it down until now, and it’s only built and become more complex. I guess this is a trial for me of some sort, to see if I can write a multichapter, but if not, at least I tried.

* * *

 Prologue

* * *

 

“King David?” Baelfire said, knocking on the door to the King’s Chambers, where he and his wife Snow White sat by the fire, cuddling and talking like usual. The pair were inseparable, but then again, they were meant for each other. There was no arguing the magic of true love. It was the most powerful magic of all, his father said, not only reciting the magical truth, but being able to experience it too. After meeting a lovely woman named Belle, he had fallen in love himself, his slimy skin and magic falling away from him. He told Bae that he had no use for it after he had saved his son, and Bae was grateful that Belle had given him a chance to love again, and to change. But anyway, discussing his father and his romantic life was not what he had come to talk to David and Snow about.

He had come to talk about his.

“Hello, Baelfire,” Snow said, beckoning him to the fire. Once he had arrived, Snow continued on, “What have you come to us for?”

“Well,” Baelfire said, “I guess I’ve come to ask for your blessing.”

“Blessing?” asked David, “for what?” Snow nudged him, rolling her eyes and staring at him, explaining what Bae meant with a look that said, _Really, David? Really?_ Bae chuckled a little at the couple.

“Well, I want your blessing because I want to ask your daughter for her hand in marriage,” he said, summing up his purpose in that simple sentence. Neither Snow nor David were taken aback. Bae had been courting Emma for quite some time, two years to be precise, and the two seemed overjoyed at his decision.

“Oh, Baelfire,” Snow said, standing up, smiling, and putting her arm around him. David seemed to follow suit, putting his hand on his shoulder, like his father would do to him. “Of course we will give you our blessing. Emma loves you, Bae. More than you could ever know.”

“It’s a big step in your relationship,” David added, “and we will fully support you in this decision. She’s always the happiest when she’s around you.”

“Thanks,” Baelfire replied, grinning from ear to ear.

“It’s our pleasure,” Snow said, and with that, Baelfire walked out of the room, a bit more confident than he was when he walked in. He was about to ask the girl he loved to marry him, and nothing could bring him down.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baelfire decides to propose to Emma, but the event takes an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To ease some possible confusion coming, let me just explain what happened with Baelfire in my story:
> 
> Bae was still sucked down the portal, but instead of heading to our world, he went straight to Neverland, and after Emma was born, Rumplestiltskin was able to rescue his son, defeating Pan with Pandora’s Box. After Rumple and Bae had returned, Rumple found Belle, and from there, his dark one curse disappeared.
> 
> Anyways, now that that’s sort of cleared up, you can continue on with the story.

* * *

               Emma stood atop the balcony attached to her room. Bae’s arm was wrapped every so softly around her, holding her close, letting her know that he was there for her.

                “This is where we first kissed,” he whispered in her ear, smiling. She thought back to that day. The duo had been friends for years before it had happened, since his father, Rumplestiltskin, had returned with his son from Neverland 6 years ago to be exact, and even though he was much older than Emma in perspective, he still looked her age. He was quite the charmer and the two became fast friends, playing in the courtyard together. It wasn’t until two years ago that he had kissed her in the very spot that the two wouldn’t leave each other’s side, fingers always intertwined.

                “I know,” she replied, smiling up at him, but quickly her eyes went back to the ocean as a mermaid splashed in the water. She felt him shift slightly a few moments later, felt him take his arms off of her waist, but she didn’t think much of it. Emma didn’t dare think it was to get down on his knee until she looked over at him. She gasped at the sight.

                “Emma,” he told her, “when we kissed two years ago, I had never felt anything stronger. I knew in that moment that I never wanted to be without you. You were always the one I wanted to be with, the one I never want to be without,” he reached into his pocket to pull out a small ring, a small diamond in the center, “so, I guess this is the question. Emma Swan, will you do me the honor of being my wife?”

                Emma was speechless. She had grown up thinking about how maybe one day she’d get her fairytale ending just like her parents. Tears were running down her cheeks, tears of joy, as she nodded her head and smiled through the hand that was covering her mouth. He reached up, sweeping her off her feet and spun her around. He kissed her gently on the lips, and then Emma’s hands cupped his soft rosy cheeks. Her lips hastily crashed into his, longing to taste the cinnamon that was always there.

                All of a sudden, there was a loud snapping sound, and the terrace was surrounded by a cloud of green smoke. Emma’s eyes widened as she gripped Bae tighter, not wanting to lose him. She knew exactly who was behind this, the woman she thought they had defeated. But apparently not. Once all the smoke had cleared, there stood the Wicked Witch of the West.

                “What a happy moment,” she sneered, stepping closer to the couple. Baelfire protectively stepped in front of Emma.

                “What do you think you’re doing here?” he asked her. She just cackled.

                “Why, I’m only coming to hold up my promise,” she said as her red lips curved into a sneer as she waved her hand. All of a sudden, more green smoke began to fill the air around Emma and Bae. Emma began reaching around, trying to find her fiancé, but her hands only met empty air.

                “Bae!” she shouted, listening for a response. But all she got was a wicked cackle as the green smoke disappeared and left her standing face to face with the Witch. “Where is he?!” she shouted, advancing on the green woman, but she was held back by a force of magic.

                “Trying to hurt me won’t help,” she said, “I’m the only one who knows where he is.”

“I’ll find him. No matter what you say,” Emma spat.

                “Have fun with that,” she smiled, and with another cloud of green smoke, she was gone.

                Slowly, Emma fell to the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks as it sunk in, the Witch had taken her true love from her.


End file.
